


Into The Darkness

by capivaramarciana



Series: Beginning of darkness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capivaramarciana/pseuds/capivaramarciana
Summary: Stiles sempre esteve no controle de sua vida. Sai quase toda noite para beber com sua melhor amiga, até que, numa festa, conhece Derek, um homem sedutor e atencioso. Qualquer pessoa gostaria de estar em seu lugar. Agora, Stiles nem se reconhece mais. Quieto e reservado, ele luta todos os dias contra o transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo. Tudo em sua vida é um grande e quase impossível desafio. O que aconteceu para que Stiles mudasse tanto? O que poderia deixa-lo tão aterrorizado?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu posto está história no social spirit também :)

Tribunal da coroa de Beacon Hills

A coroa contra o Sr. Hale

Quinta-feira, 11 de abril de 2012.

Sessão matinal

SUA EXCELÊNCIA O JUIZ

Sr. Advogado : Seu nome completo, por favor.

Sr. Hale: Derek Hale

Sr. Advogado: Obrigado. O senhor manteve um relacionamento com o senhor Stiles Stilinski?

Sr. Hale: Sim.

Sr. Advogado: Por quanto tempo?

Sr. Hale: Por dois anos.

Sr. Advogado: E durante esse tempo o senhor cometeu algum ato violento contra ele?

Sr. Hale: Sim. Apenas uma vez. Tivemos uma briga por causa do ciúme descontrolado dele e acabei perdendo a cabeça.

Sr. Advogado: De acordo com o Sr. Stilinski, vocês já não estavam mais juntos na data do ato.

Sr. Hale: É o que ele diz.

Sr. Advogado: E o que o senhor tem a dizer?

Defesa: Protesto! O advogado está induzindo o meu cliente.

Juiz: Negado. Responda a pergunta, por favor.

Sr. Hale: Ele me ama e eu amo ele. Tivemos uma briga um pouco fora do normal, mas ele vai me perdoar e tudo isso será esquecido.

Sr. Advogado: É correto afirmar que vocês dois estavam noivos?

Sr. Hale: Sim.

Sr. Advogado: Então talvez o senhor queira esclarecer a esse tribunal o porque de muitas pessoas próximas a você não tem a mínima ideia de quem seja Stiles Stilinski.

Defesa: Protesto! Senhor Juiz isso é claramente uma tentativa de induzir o meu cliente!

Sr. Hale: Preferi manter a nossa relação em segredo. Pra proteger ele!

Sr. Advogado: Encerro por hoje. Obrigado.

Juiz: O tribunal entra em recesso. 

 

Segunda-feira, 02 de janeiro de 2015.

Gosto de analisar a minha vida com uma divisa denominada “dia D”. Antes do dia D eu era diferente, hoje já não consigo me olhar no espelho e visualizar as atitudes do passado no meu novo eu. Obvio que tem muita gente com mais merda que eu e que conseguem reerguer a vida, mas eu sou Stiles Fodido Stilinski.

De manhã tenho um ritual antes de sair de casa para o trabalho. Oito vezes cada fechadura. Sete vezes cada janela e seis vezes cada porta. Verifico fechaduras, janelas e portas em um ritual crucial antes do trabalho. Se eu não fizer isso então não faço nada. Tudo por culpa dele. Pensar nele logo de manhã não é bom sinal. Não é normal. Antes de mover sequer um músculo eu conto até noventa e sete. Isso me acalma e finalmente posso começar o meu ritual.

Confiro tudo e deixo a cortina alinhada de um jeito que apenas eu deixaria. Meu método é assim: se a cortina estiver desalinhada eu não entro no prédio. Devo admitir que a cortina esteve desalinhada apenas uma vez e foi porque um gato havia entrado no meu apartamento. Fiquei um mês e dezessete dias tentando achar o local por onde ele teria entrado.

No caminho do trabalho e evito o metro. Gente demais e eu não conseguiria aguentar a culpa e a vergonha se tivesse uma crise como eu já tive. Acordo todos os dias às 5h da manhã para poder fazer o meu ritual e ir andando até o trabalho.

Por incrível e inusitado quanto pareça, meu trabalho é ótimo e eu realmente gosto. Sinto-me calmo e seguro na minha sala. Sempre cercado por pessoas que eu confio. Consigo trabalhar e desenvolver bem a minha profissão de publicitário. Claro que no meu antigo emprego eu ganhava mais e trabalhava menos, mas aqui eu tenho a chance de “brilhar” e crescer. Praticamente amo meus colegas, mas sempre recuso os convites pra sair. Quase sempre!

_ Você vai e ponto final.

_ Kira! Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tom.

Ela girou na cadeira de rodinhas e revirou os olhos.

_ Meu lindo e amado amigo Stiles, os duendes no fim do arco-íris ficariam honrados com a sua presença na festa de boteco.

Dessa vez eu revirei meus olhos.

_ Vou ganhar um pote de ouro?

_ Vai ganhar um rola bem grande.

_ Kira!

_ Te pego às 20h.

 

Meu Deus. Não posso ir a lugares assim, simplesmente não posso. Ninguém aqui sabe dos meus problemas. Não quero “sujar” o meu local de trabalho com toda essa merda que é a minha vida.

Encostei minha testa na mesa e comecei a contar até noventa e sete. Um... Dois... Três... Não posso viver o resto da minha vida com medo de tudo. Não posso mais ter medo dele. Minha vida não deveria mais ser centrada nas atitudes e expectativas dele. Derek Hale está morto e enterrado pra mim.

_ Está tudo bem?

Levantei a cabeça e me deparei com Sam encostado na porta que a dona Kira fez o favor de deixar aberta.

Forcei um sorriso.

_ Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, sabe?

Ele deixou a cabeça um pouco de lado e fez um biquinho.

_ Espero que você não deixe de ir à festa. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você finalmente vai a uma festa do pessoal.

_ Não tenha esperança de que isso vá se repetir.

Ele deu um sorriso fofo e finalmente saiu da minha sala.

 

Sexta-feira, 12 de dezembro de 2009.

Beacon Hills, Night Club.

_ Bebe só mais uma _ gritou Lydia para competir com o barulho da multidão.

Dei um olhar sapeca pra ela, mas duvido muito que ela tenha prestado atenção.

Bebi mais umas três doses de tequila e fiquei encantado com as duas Lydias na minha frente.

Começou a tocar uma música eletrônica muito bosta estilo baladinha teen. Credo! Mostrei o dedo pro DJ que era meu amigo e ele riu e mandou beijinho.

_ Vou ao banheiro _ avisei pra uma das Lydias que estava desentupindo a boca de algum carinha gostoso.

Recebi umas passadas de mão no caminho do banheiro. Olha, se eu não estive tão bêbado provavelmente teria feito um escândalo. Mas duvido muito que conseguiria sequer chegar até o banheiro. Mas Deus é pai e eu cheguei.

Fiz o que tinha que fazer porque convenhamos que banheiro de boate não é muito limpo. Atrevi-me a jogar uma água no rosto pra ver se pelo menos a minha visão voltava a normal. Isso foi inútil, mais inútil do que escutar os concelhos da minha amiga linda.

_ Você está bem?

Que merda é essa? Não posso nem passar mal no banheiro em paz?

Levantei a cabeça que estava apoiada no vidro do banheiro e direcionei meu olhar mais cuzão pra quem quer que tenha coragem de me questionar em um momento tão deselegante como este.

Tomei no cu.

_ E- estou ótimo _ respondi constrangido _ Obrigado por perguntar.

Que homem lindo. Quem que estava quase morrendo de tanto beber? Não sei! Moreno dos olhos verdes.

Ele sorriu provavelmente pelo jeito que eu estava babando naquele corpo.

Ficamos nos olhares por um tempo até que ele resolveu falar alguma coisa.

_ Eu me chamo Derek. Qual é o seu nome?

Meu nome é o que você quiser!

_ Meu nome é Stiles.

_ Jura? _ perguntou rindo.

Passei a mão nos meus cabelos meio sem jeito.

_ Eu sei que é estranho e...

_ Não é isso _ disse me interrompendo _ Desde que te vi na boate eu fiquei imaginando qual seria o seu nome. E posso garantir que nem passou perto.

Então ele estava de olho em mim. Bom saber!

_ Qual era o seu palpite?

_ Stuart.

_ Não!

Fingi que fiquei bravo e por instante eu pude jurar que havia um olhar de pânico em Derek.

Dei uma risadinha pra quebrar o clima e ele me acompanhou.

O resto da noite eu passei em um canto escuro da boate, transando loucamente encostado na parede. Duvido muito que conseguiria andar amanhã, mas por Derek o esforço vale a pena.


End file.
